In the Wake of the Dead
by marijane101
Summary: Just years ago, the love of his life was killed. He mourned for days and only kept going to avenge her death. But if she was dead, what's she doing in Ravenswood?
1. Prolog

A/N: Well, I'm running out of things to say during these things, so I'll just get on with the story. My chapters won't have names because I suck at those.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this is the only time that I am going to say this, so listen and listen good. I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM HIS WORLD THAT HAS BEEN PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED BY JKR. There, I think that should do it.  
  
Summary: Three years ago, during an attack on Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley was kiled. Now, during the last battle, Draco was mortally wounded and taken to a recovery center. Is it his imagination or does his nurse Calantha look strikingly like Ginny?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Like an Angel  
  
~~**~~  
  
Prolog  
Seventeen-year-old Virginia Weasley walked slowly into the fighting room of Hogwarts to practice just that, fighting. She dropped her school bag on the floor by the door and walked up to the punching bag. She took a couple cooling breaths and adjusted the strap of her work out bra. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stretched her arms over her head. Then she attacked the bag. Well-aimed kicks and punches hit the bag from every direction, creating dents in the sand. When she stopped, she was panting heavily and sweat had made tracks on her face and shoulders. Her red hair had escaped her bun and now sat in a hazy structure around her head, creating the image of an angel.  
  
"Even when you fight, you are beautiful." Said a voice from the door.  
  
Virginia turned around and met the eyes of her longtime boyfriend Draco Malfoy. He, with her brother and his friends, had graduated last year, but were back because of the threat of an attack on Hogwarts.  
  
"Drake, how long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to realize that you were trying to kill the punching bag." Draco smirked.  
  
Virginia giggled. "Well, I do need to know how to protect myself, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't let your brother catch you in here, he'll freak. I can hear him now, 'BUT she's just a baby! She doesn't need to know how to fight! Us men can do that for her!' Merlin he is so clueless."  
  
Virginia walked to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the face he made when he smelled her sweat. "What would I do if I was left defenseless during an attack on Hogwarts with no one to protect me?"  
  
"I will always protect you Virginia." Draco said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Virginia smiled. "I love you Ferret."  
  
"I love you too Weasel." Draco said placing a soft kiss to her lips. Quickly the kiss deepened, but they were rudely interrupted when a loud alarm sounded through out the whole school.  
  
Virginia pulled away and looked at Draco with fright in her eyes. "It's time." She said. She turned away from him and took a few more deep breaths, doing exactly what Professor Lupin had been teaching them throughout their classes, she built an invisible barrier around her mind and body. It wouldn't keep out the curses and pain, but it would keep her from remembering things that she didn't want to. When she turned back, she looked like she had put up a barrier around herself to keep out all the grueling sights that they were bound to see during a death eater attack. "Here." She handed him a weightless work belt off of a near by table and grabbed on for herself. They buckled them on and checked the blades to make sure that they were all as sharp as need be.  
  
She was walking purposefully out of the room when Draco grabbed her upper arm. She turned around and smiled at him. "What is it Draco?"  
  
"Virginia, promise me one thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That if we get out of this alive that you will marry me?"  
  
Un explainable joy spread across her face and she hugged him tightly. "Of course Draco, I'd love to be your wife."  
  
"Here then." Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and handed her the ring inside. It had a simple silver band and a princess cut emerald stone in the center, surrounded by small diamonds.  
  
"Oh Draco! I promise, we will get out of this alive, and we will live a happy life together." Virginia kissed him again, then they joined the flow of older students that was streaming out side to the grounds where a large army of death eaters stood, baring only their wands.  
  
"Obviously, they think that they will be able to bet out of here with jst magic, well, they are sorely mistaken." Ron said from beside Hermione and Harry.  
  
"You are so right brother." Virginia said removing a very large dagger from her work belt. "Oh boy is this going to be fun."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry and waited for him to send the signal for the first rank of fighters to go out. Soon enough he did.  
  
"CHARGE!" Harry roared over the almost silent whisperings of his fellow students and Aurors.  
  
From above, the birds witnessed something spectacular. Folds of gold, red, silver, green, yellow, and blue, met folds of black creating a multicolored fabric of humans, meshed into one fighting crowd.  
  
Virginia and Draco and their friends fought hard and in the end, there were seven left standing. Others were wounded, dead or unconscience.  
  
The tallest blonde, Luscious Malfoy and the other man, Voldemort. The wind whipped around them and Virginia felt an incredible sense of invincibility c wash over her body. Blood stained everyone's robes and Virginia held a sword that bore more than just the blood of the late Peter Pettigrew. She had long ago replaced her dagger with that sword she had named Bloodbiter. A single drop of blood dripped off the blade and onto the grass, only mixing in with the rest of the blood spilled there.  
  
Luscious yelled something incomprehensible over the groaning of the wounded. Draco shouted back, but didn't move to retaliate, but Virginia did.  
  
She walked right up to the man and began yelling in his face about being a decent human being. He just spat something nasty back, "I am so very sorry for you Miss. Weasley, for you have chosen the wrong side to join." With that he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Virginia.  
  
"NO!" Draco said lunging forward, but he was too late.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Shouted Luscious. Virginia's eyes widened in surprise, then her body fell to the floor, her life ebbing fast, too fast for many words.  
  
Draco ran over to her and he cradled her head in his lap.  
  
Virginia smiled up at him and she spoke these last words to him. "Draco, never forget that I will always love you. And we still come out of this alive, our love for each other will keep you strong." She looked past his head at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Take care of him for me, keep him out of trouble." She looked at Draco again and her eyes glazed over completely. She lifted one hand and touched Draco's cheek softly. "I love you." Then she took her last breath, and her hand fell limply to her side.  
  
Draco sat there for a minute, not believing what had just happened.  
  
"See boy? I tried to tell you, emotions get you no where." Luscious said sneering at his 'son'.  
  
Draco looked up at his so-called father and his eyes flashed dangerously. He gently placed Virginia's head on the grass and stood up to face the evil man. " I hate you, you bastard!" Quick as lightning, Draco pulled his longest, sharpest sword from his work belt and thrust it through his father's middle.  
That day, though Voldemort escaped, was a huge victory for the light. Only twenty casualties on their side- a great contrast to the three hundred dead bodies of death eaters. But Draco would, for the rest of his living life, say that he recorded it as the worst day in history. His one and only had died that day, and he would forever remember it, or would he?  
A/N: Okay, I know that that wasn't much, but I still would like a review! Even if it is bad, at least I know that someone actually read my story! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R &R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R.  
Click Down there where it says "GO!" 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I'm running out of things to say during these things, so I'll just get on with the story. My chapters won't have names because I suck at those.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this is the only time that I am going to say this, so listen and listen good. I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM HIS WORLD THAT HAS BEEN PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED BY JKR. There, I think that should do it.  
  
Summary: Three years ago, during an attack on Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley was killed. Now, during the last battle, Draco was mortally wounded and taken to a recovery center. Is it his imagination or does his nurse Calantha look strikingly like Ginny?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Like an Angel  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
We sat in the courtyard in our haven, Ravenswood, where powerful witches and wizards went when they died, only to become something more. Analogs, powerful elves that used their healing powers to help others in trouble. That was where Ravenswood came in, it was a rehab center for those seriously hurt. The courtyard that we loved so much sat in the middle of the meeting place for the High Ones. It was the only garden in the entire place that remained green. Everything else was white as snow. White buildings, white trees, white flowers, grass, clothes, everything but the sky which remained a bright blue.  
  
Three years we sat there, everyday, eating, sleeping, playing the random song on some instrument or another. The only spot where you could keep track of the goings on of earth. That was where we were sitting when Lily, our guidance leader came to talk to us.  
  
I was stretched out on the hammock, twirling a finger thoughtlessly in my dark red hair watching the clouds in the sky take shape and dash across the forever blue. Sarah was splayed on the grass reading some tome she had found in the depths of our cottage years ago. Her dark brown hair was braided neatly down her back and her green eyes raced back and forth across the page. Karen was sitting on a stone playing the harp, giving the courtyard a soothing atmosphere. Her blonde hair spread around her head, accenting her bright blue eyes. I had my brown eyes shut against the forever summer sun. The only thing we wore, thin white gowns, were too much for this heat, but it was 'regulation' according to Lily.  
  
As usual I was thinking about how I had come to die. I was only seventeen when it happened. I don't remember much about it or the rest of my life for that matter, and I don't want to. The only thing that I remember is that when the medi-wizards found me, I had all ready departed from the living, and Karen was in a coma for two weeks until she finally joined us here. She had died the same day, in the same place, but they won't tell us where or why. We have to figure that out on our own, or just wait until our memory came back. Sarah had died the day before, though again, none of us know why. When we arrived at Ravenswood we were given names and put in a clan of the Estate, the Rothmans.  
  
Karen had just started remembering small tidbits of her past and she said that someone that looked like me was a part of it.  
  
"You know, it isn't always good to dwell on the bad things." Lily said coming up behind me.  
  
I turned and looked at the woman. As usual, she was the definition of beauty. Her green eyes sparkled and her red hair, so much like my own, shone in the sun. Her and her husband's worst enemy had killed them, when her son was only one. Being very powerful when she was alive, Lily was a part of the highest rank of Analogs in Ravenswood.  
  
"I know, but how can I dwell on something that I can't even remember?" I said feeling a bit sad.  
  
"Put it behind you. There is nothing you can do about it."  
  
I nodded and didn't say anything else on the subject.  
  
"By the way, He wants to see you."  
  
"Me?" I asked understanding who she ment. The Most Exalted One wanted to see me. "Why?"  
  
"Don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself." Lily gave me a hand in getting out of the hammock.  
  
"Umph." I said as I hit the ground as usual. I jumped up and dusted invisible dirt off my white robes "I'm fine."  
  
Sarah and Karen were chuckling and looked extremely like they would crack up laughing the second that I left.  
  
"Oh sush you two." I said with a small smile.  
  
I turned and followed Lily to the inner most chambers of the Dome of Ravenwood. We stopped at a large old door and Lily knocked.  
  
"Enter." Said a deep voice.  
  
We pushed open the door together and walked silently into the room. It was very dark inside, with one spotlight pointed on a stand in the center. There were seats rising up on both sides, and mostly elders filled them. Dressed in mostly dark colors, they stared silently down on us and said nothing. Lily pushed me towards the center stand and then joined the elders in the seats. I stepped upon the stand and straightened my white gown.  
  
"Calantha Rothman." Asked someone who I could not see.  
  
"Yes?" Asked I.  
  
"You died three years ago, correct?"  
  
"Yes?" I was slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"There is something that we need you to do. Are you fit for the job?"  
  
"It depends on what that job is."  
  
"It is an assignment."  
  
"Assignment?"  
  
"Yes, an assignment."  
  
"Oh. What type of an assignment?"  
  
"An important one. Are you aware of what was happening yesterday afternoon in Scotland on the Hogwarts grounds?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then please look to your left."  
  
I did this and was met with a type of projection. Not done by electricity, but done purely by magic, almost like a reflection of a certain memory. It was a retake of the battle. The Last Battle. Harry Potter, well known in Ravenswood, had finally confronted Voldemort and he went down in a bag of dust. I turned back in the direction of the voice.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Miss. Rothman, many wizards and witches were mortally wounded that day."  
  
"Yeah, so?" I knew that I was being rude, but I was confused, terribly confused, and my family trait, my temper was coming out.  
  
"You knew one of them did you not?"  
  
"I dunno. I can't really remember anything from when I was alive."  
  
"How about a Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No sir, I do not remember . . ."  
  
"Good, because we want you to take care of him."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"No need to shout Miss. Rothman."  
  
"No need to shout? No need to shout?! You want me to take care of someone who I am supposed to know and I haven't even gotten over my own death yet! I haven't even remembered my life yet!"  
  
"Now, see, there in lies the problem."  
  
"What problem?" How could there be a problem? The only one I knew of was that he was being entirely unfair. He wanted me to take care of someone and I hadn't even come to terms with some problems of my own.  
  
"As he has not died yet, he will remember you, but you will not. You must refrain from trying to prove him wrong at anytime. It will only bring his spirit down."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That is for you to find out Miss Rothman."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Miss Potter, please escort your charge back to her holdings."  
  
Lily rose from her seat silently and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Come dear, we must tell the others."  
  
I nodded meekly and followed her back to the tree. We both sat in the hammock and Sarah looked at me while Karen tried playing the harp and singing at the same time.  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"They want me to take care of someone."  
  
"But I thought that we couldn't do that until we figured out how we ourselves died . . ."  
  
"That's the thing! I have yet to remember anything past waking up in therapy. Oh this is going to be bad. How can I help someone get better if I haven't gotten better myself?"  
  
"I dunno." Sarah said.  
  
"Who is it?" Karen asked, still playing the harp.  
  
"Someone from my past." I said.  
  
"Ohhh, that could be dangerous . . ." Sarah said.  
  
"Who is it?" Karen asked again, this time a little more urgently. Her playing became strained and faster.  
  
"Someone named Draco Malfoy."  
  
Three strings on the harp snapped giving Karen long red welts along the backs of her hands.  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
A/N: Well, next chapter soon, I hope. This story probably won't be very long, only a couple of chapters dealing with Calantha coming to terms with her past. 


End file.
